Hardened Tears
by The Shadow Of Kagome
Summary: IYYYH X-over-Kagome is betrayed by Inu, Kas mom is abusive, but that changes When she asks her mom if she can live with her cuz that has a bad rep. HieiKagome
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho!

Please Read and Review, and keep in mind that this is only my second story.

Chapter 1

Crimson blood caressed her skin as water flowed freely down her pale face and glistening in the wind. Crying, she was crying because of him. Running, because of him. Hurting because of him. It wasn't his fault it was hers, hers for believing he could love her, and her for thinking he was over Kikyo. It was her fault, her fault for killing her father, her fault for living, and her fault for loving an idiot. Her fault. All her fault, everyone always said. Her fault for taking a bath and while she was gone Sango being attacked.

Running. It always made her feel better, it soothed her, it helped her. She had to leave, leave or she would put her friends in danger, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Shippo, her adopted son, Sango her best friend, and sister, Miroku was always a pervert, but he was an older brother.

Never once looking back, never once saying a word, she ran, ran from there camp sight in the Northern Lands. Never once noticing her newfound speed and agility. Tears started to feel hard but she didn't notice. Claws started forming, but she still didn't notice. Pain, anger, sadness drained out the ability to notice anything happening. The scene replayed in her mind over and over again. Not once noticing her hair grow, or healing faster.

Her mom was right, she was useless, she was a burden. Yusuke, Yusuke popped into her heads. Her hardheaded cousin, the one that always made her feel better. Her punk cousin, she could ask to live with him, if mother knew of his reputation she would surly allow her to live there if it was all right with Yusuke.

Her vision cleared more and more as she thought of what it would be like to live with her cousin. The now demon Kagome found herself at the hot springs looking in the water, and it was then when all Hell broke loose. Instead of her midnight black hair, it was black with red tips, and when she looked in her eyes she found they were the most beautiful color of red she had ever seen, and her hair was past her butt. Her body filled out in all the right places, but what surprised her the most was she was shorter!

So she screamed.

I know it's a short chapter but I will update tomorrow, see yah then!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yuyu Hakusho. Or do I?

Not as good as the last chapter...sorry!

With Yusuke

"Yo Toddler! What do you want! I had to skip a date with Keiko, shes gonna kill me if I don't show up!" Yelled a very frustrated teenaged boy at Koenma. This was the fourth date he had missed in the past month.

"Yusuke I'm NOT a toddler I'm Much older that you," explained Koenma while trying very hard to keep his cool.

"Koenma, why have you summoned us?" Asked Kurama trying to break up the fight that could happen. Hiei was in the corner of the room looking at them with a small spark of amusement etched in his eyes.

Koenma stopped fighting with Yusuke and looked at Kurama, and then took a remote off of the table, and when he pressed the button a picture of the Shikon-No-Tama appeared. Kurama and Hiei went wide eyed at the picture of the jewel.

"This is the Shikon-No-Tama--- "Explained KoenmaThe legendary Shikon-No-Tama, The one that can increase a demons power by 20 fold!?" Interupted Kurama with awe in his voice.

"Yes Thr Shikon-No-Tama, and your job will be to locate its guardian, and protect her-," Koenma explained while showing a picture of a girl in a school uniform. "KAGOME!!!!!!!" Yelled/interrupted Yusuke, every one turned to him and stared at him for a minute, intell everyone snapped and Koenma, Kuwabara, and Kurama all yelled (Hiei didn't say anything) "You know her!?" At the same time

"She's my cousin!" Yelled Yusuke, every one just stared at Yusuke like he was nuts. Yusuke started to pale at the thought of demons after his cousin, the only person other than Keiko that made him feel excepted. Now that he thought of it, why is she so light?

"So, detective. The Gaurdian of the Shikon-No-Tama is your cousin, does she know about demons?" Asked Hiei, as he spoke for the first time today.

"No she doesn't, I don't think. She also isn't the type of girl that would fight, she would probably die in a few seconds against a demon," explained Yusuke. Hiei looked at Yusuke and glanced back at the picture of Kagome.

"Uramechi(sp) your cousin....Is HOT!" Kuwabara practically yelled while starting to drool.

"Moron!" Yelled Yusuke as he hit Kuwabara over the head effectively knocking him out cold.

"Yusuke, I want you to figure out how to watch over her, and Kurama, you have to send a message to Lord Sesshoumaru . You need to tell him that the guardian of the shikon jewel is being protected by my best detectives. Hiei I want you to help Yusuke. Any questions, good" Said Koenma as two portals opened up.

With Kagome

Kagome regained her composure and ran to Kaede's hut to get some answers. She was greeted in the village by many screams of demon. Kagome ignored all of that and continued to make her way to Kaede's hut. As she entered the small wooden hut she ran up to Kaede and hugged her.

"Kaede it's me! Kagome. Inuyasha betrayed me and while I was running I started changing into a demon, I don't know what to do!" Kagome said as fast as posibal.

"Calm down child, I think I have a solution so you can look like what you did before." Kaede explained while trying to comfort the young woman in her arms. Kagome let go slowly and Kaede made her way to a loose floorboard on the ground, and picked it up and there lyed a necklace with a small dragon on it. Kagome stared at it with awe.

"Child all ye have to do is say become demon with this necklace on to be in your demon form, or say Become Human with the necklace on to look human, and it hides your demon aura(sp). If a demon comes it will think your human while in your human form, but you will still have your demon abilities, but only smell, sight. And hearing will work in your human form," Explained Kaede as she put the necklace around Kagome.

"Thank you Kaede! I'm only going to visit 5 timed every month, can you tell Sango and Shippo for me please?" Asked Kagome with pleading eyes.

"Ok child, and I won't tell them about you being demon," Kaede replied as she hugged the young girl in front of her.

"Thank you Kaede," Replied Kagome, as she let one tear fall from her eye as she ran off. The tear landed right in front of Kaede, but what surprised her was that it was a gem not a tear. "She is a... Demon that can cry gems.... Strange, I will have to research this." Thought Kaede while examining the gem.

With Kagome again.....

"Well I'm a demon. . . I wonder what dad would say if her were alive. Mom would probably hit me harder for longer if I told her. Oh yeah that's right I wanted to figure out a way to live with Yusuke with my mom thinking it would be the worst thing that could happen. Maybe when my mom is outside my door I could act like Yusuke is mean by saying, something like 'Yusuke is a jerk, and is a lot meaner than mom'. Or something like 'Hell would freeze over the day my mom is meaner than Yusuke. 'If I ever had to live with Yusuke I would probably have all my bones broken in a day.' That would work," Thought Kagome as she continued to hatch her scheme.

'Become Human," Said Kagome before she jumped into the well.

As Kagome's had popped out from the well she looked up and saw her mom right in front of her.

"Your home early," Her mom said with an evil grin cemented to her face. She pulled Kagome up by the hair and started to punch her in the stomach, and Kagome didn't even flinch or scream, she was used to this. Mrs. Higurashi threw her to the ground and kicked her repeatedly in the stomach.

"Worthless piece of shit." Said Ms. Higurashi as she walked away from her daughter.

Kagome found that the beating didn't hurt as much as it usually does. The ground was cold, and hard as well as wet from little drizzles of blood flowing down her stomach.

The young woman got up from the ground and headed up the shrine steps to her home, not her real one though, her real one is at Yusuke's house, he was the only one that under stood her that was from her time.

Kagome staggered up the shrine steps and opened the door only to find that the living room was empty. Some how Souta her brother never knew about Kagome being hurt by his mom. She had never once insulted him or hit him. Kgome just now understood why, because Mrs. Higurashi had never wanted a girl child, she wanted a boy not a girl, and there was nothing Kagome could do about it.

Kagome staggered up to her room and sat on her bed and started her plan, she could sense her mom approaching the door. Plan Anubis in action. (lol just had to say that)

"Hell with freeze over the day mom is more brutal than Yusuke, I'd be dead in a month, I swear his reputation doesn't even suit him, it's an understatement! I mean Yusuke is so frigen mean, and if mom found out she would probably have me live there! Good thing she hasn't thought of that!" Kagome Said purposely loud enough so her mom could hear.

Mrs. Hirurashi thought that over for a second and headed to the phone.

Kagome's Pov

Sweet it worked, now I got to act horrified when she tells me. I know I should 'beg' her not to make me live there! That would work! A fowel oder reached her nose as she lied down on her bed with her arms above her head. Eww! I need a bath! Kagome ran to her bathroom and started to run the water on hot. As the bath filled up she chose what to wear after her bath.

Kagome hopped in to the bath with a smile while applying shampoo into her hair.

Flashback

Normal Pov

"Kagome you should really get some sleep, Inuyasha is probably getting fire wood or just taking a walk," Sango said while looking at her best friend.

"Ok Sango," Said Kagome, as she tried to get to sleep, but she was too worried about Inuyasha, he had been gone for a long time.

Kagome slowly got out of her sleeping bag and carefully took Shippo in her arms, and moved him so he was in Sango's arms. An hour after she left to search for Inuyasha, she found him, and wasn't happy at all. Inuyasha was naked along with Kikyo, sleeping. Tears formed in her eyes as she ran, ran from the one that betrayed her.

End Flashback

"I vow, I will not cry again because of Inuyasha, unless I see him again." Thought Kagome


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha, but I do own four liters of Dr. Pepper.

Hello! Sorry it took so long for this to come out but are computer was having troubles, and it wouldn't let me on AOL or explorer, so sorry about the delay! By the way I will try to post one chapter a week at least....

Please Read and Review, but if you do flame the story don't be too rough.

Normal Pov

Right now for Kagome it was very hard to fight off her tears, sure for the past hour she didn't cry, but now that she wasn't busy she had more of an open mind and couldn't be distracted as easily. Rinsing the remaining bits of shampoo from her hair Kagome got out of the bath and blow-dried her hair.

"I see her," Whispered Kagome in anger as she clenched her fist making her knuckles turn white. "Why do I have to look like her? Why can't I look different, I don't want to be her," Kagome whispered as blood started to drip from her palm. "No, I'm me and only me, our eyes," Kagome stared into her honey brown eyes, "My eyes are a lighter shade of brown." Her eyes softened and Kagome smiled, and with one last look in the mirror she headed back to her room.

Mrs. Higurashi's Pov (starting when she was walking by the door)

That will teach that girl! She will be in pain for days! I wonder what she's up to now, probably crying her poor eyes out.

Mrs. Higurashi walked to her daughter's room right outside the door and listened intently, but instead of crying she heard Kagome talking to herself (or so she thought).

"Hell with freeze over the day mom is more brutal than Yusuke, I'd be dead in a month, I swear his reputation doesn't even suit him, it's an understatement! I mean Yusuke is so frigen mean, and if mom found out she would probably have me live there! Good thing she hasn't thought of that!" Mrs. Higurashi heard Kagome say.

Yes! I can call Atsuko (Sp) and ask if Kagome can live there. You're in for a surprise when you find out Kagome. Lets see how long it will take you to die at Atsuko's house with Yusuke.

Ms. Higurashi walked to the phone and dialed Atsuko's number '561 333 4270' (made up phone number) Mrs. Higurashi had on her oh-so-famous-grin on as someone picked up.

"Who is it," replied a male voice at the other end of the line. "Its Mrs. Higurashi, can I talk to your mom please?" I asked as politely as I could. "Ok here she is," replied the male voice I assumed to be Yusuke. "Hey sis!" Atsuko said with a little enthusiasm. "Hi, Sis I was wondering if you would mind Kagome to live with you, after Harve(Mrs. Higurashi's husband) left me for another woman I don't think Kagome has liked me at all over the years, so do you think she could live with you?" I asked hoping that she said yes so Kagome could be torchered. "Sure I'd love to have her live with us!" Replied Atsuko. "Ok she will be over tomorrow at 10:00AM," I replied with a humongous grin.

"Ok see you then, and send her with some money, you can't expect me to take care of another teenager for free can you?" Asked Atsuko, I replied through my teeth, "Ok I'll send her $6,000.00 (Don't know how much yen that is equal to) that should pay for everything you will need to get her, including food," I said, it was only a small price to pay anyway for her to get tortured badly. I hung the phone up and headed to the kitchen to cook for Souta.

What Mrs. Higurashi didn't know was that Atsuko had planned to let Kagome keep the money since last time Kagome had come over; she noticed Kagome's condition while Kagome was asleep. Her make-up had come off and she could see many bruises on her body.

Kagome's Pov

Kagome lied on her bed thinking over how Inuyasha betrayed her, was he really worth it. I mean with all the times he called me bitc. He also never let me go home, and insulted me, and comparing me to Kikyo. Talk about a dream guy, even Houjo is better than Inuyasha. (Writers block!!! I'll try to write more though)

A small tap made its way to her window, once she saw who it was she... she.... Smiled. It was Sango! Miroku, and on Miroku's shoulder was Shippo! (Did you expect that?-) Kagome pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Ouch that hurt, then I guess I'm not dreaming.

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo? How did you guys get here?!" I asked, it was actually a good thing that they came but if mother heard them she would go ballistic!

"The well let us through, but Inuyasha couldn't." Explained Shippo.

"Lady Kagome, why did you come back to your time?" Miroku asked with a small frown.

"I- In- Inuyasha betrayed me, I found Kikyo and him naked on the ground, and I ran," I replied venomously, while remembering what happened.

"Kagome, I don't know what to say." I heard Sango say sadly, suddenly I was invoked in an embrace from Sango.

"Kagome, what will you do now, after the way that jerk treated you?" Asked Shippo with a pout.

"Lady Kagome, will you visit us?" Miroku asked with a sad face.

"Kagome, do you think we could visit your time once and a while?" Sango asked with a normal voice.

"Guys, I'm moving maybe to live at my cousins, so you can't visit, but I'll visit you guys 5 times every month, my cousin will get suspicious. I also have something to tell you, I think you should know, don't interrupt me please." I said while thinking of how I will explain about my mom.

"Ok Kagome," replied Sango with a small frown.

"Well when I was little my dad kept on sneaking off every day. One day my mom followed him once she got the guts to. She found him all right, he was talking to another man, something about to keep your family safe you will have to die, and the man killed my dad," Damn I can feel tears starting to arrive, "On that day it was raining and thundering and lightning lit up the sky. After that I've been terrified of thunder and lightning storms, but my mom doesn't know that I followed her that night and saw it with my own eyes, it was my fault, I couldn't help my dad, I could only watch as he was killed, and my mom sobbing to herself quietly. That is when the problem came, my mom, she had no way to relieve her stress, so she took it out on me. Now I'm constantly being abused physically and mentally by her," I needed proof to show them. So I pulled my shirt up to reveal some bandages, and slowly I unwound them from the wound. Once the bandages were of I smiled sadly as they gapped at the bruise, it was big and it was bleeding, which was very rare. Shippo looked at me and he started crying, so I scooped him in my arms and comforted him, while being careful not to get any blood on him. "So now I need to get out of this house," I paused and whispered in a small voice, "So I lied to my mom, about my cousin when she walked by, I faked talking to myself, and I lied saying Yusuke was worse than her. Actually he is very nice once you get to know him, even though his reputation is very bad, he is very nice to me and his friends." I wrapped up with a gentle smile.

"By the way Sango are you ok, I remember you being attacked?" I asked hoping it would be a yes.

"Yeah I'm fin, I wasn't actually attacked, it was Kouga that came by, while you were in the bath, and he was looking for you." Sango explained, and I was relieved to hear that.

"Lady Kagome, I'm sorry that that happened to you, and that's a beautiful necklace, and it had magic in it. Did you know that? It's a necklace that hides a demons appearance." By now shippo was asleep in my arms, and I figured I could tell them now or never.

"Become Demon," I said as my hair grew and changed, as my body changed shape and I grew shorter, and my claws and fangs grew also.

"Your demon?" Whispered Sango and Miroku at the same time.

"Yeah surprise," I said with a small smile, "I found out today-Crap you guys got to go, take Shippo and get out of her my mom is coming, bye see you in a week or more." Whispered Kagome as she ushered her friends out of the window while handing Miroku Shippo.

"Bye," Sango and Miroku whispered together, I nodded and closed the window and sat on my bed put on my headphones and turned it on and skipped ahead five songs and started to pretend I was listening to music. But then I noticed something. I was still demon!

"Become Human," I whispered in a really small voice, I could feel my body going back to normal and I sighed in relief, I was completely human well sorta, when my mom came in. She had an evil grin on her and I wondered what she was up to this time.

"Kagome, sweaty. You get to live with your cousin Yusuke for now, to pack your bags and get going." I heard mom say, my plan was working like I thought. She couldn't resist torturing me.

"N-no! Mom, don't make me go! Please don't. I hate him! Please don't!" I begged making sure to act like I really didn't want to go. That terrible grin got wider with my fake pleads. Finally, I would get away from this house.

"Your going, and that's final, now pack! Here's money for your stay now go!" Mom yelled as loud a loud as she could, almost cracking my eardrums in the process and dropped the money.

"Fine!" I yelled back equally as loud. I inwardly winced, I over looked one thing. She could still hurt me.

"You little Bitc," I heard mom whisper, and I instantly started backing up slowly, and braced myself for an attack.

"Take that!" Yelled Mom as she kicked me in the gut hard, where the wound she gave me earlier was. I winced subconsciously and my mom left me in my room considerably happy about what she did.

"I hate her," I whispered as I got up and bandaged my wound. "She can rot in hell for all I care."

Sorry it took so long....

And I hope you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha! But I wish I did... By the way what is the point of disclaimers.... Can anyone answer that for me?

A/N!!! A reviewer asked if I could make the chapters longer so I will! I'm actually quite happy to make it longer! By the way I can't update as often cause my mom limited me to an hour on the computer a day... So it will take longer for me to update. Gomen!

I hope you enjoy!

Normal Pov

Kagome had finished bandaging her room and started to pack the thing she would need at Yusuke's, like a brush, toothpaste, toothbrush, clothes, the money her mom gave her, and a lot of other stuff that she would need.

"What of the Shikon-No-Tama, what will happen now that it is completed?" Thought Kagome with a small frown encasing her features. "Now that Naraku is defeated I won't have to worry about strong demons trying to take it, right?" Kagome asked herself. "But the lesser demons in this time will come after me seeking it, if there even are any demons in my time." Argued Kagome with herself.

Kagome looked down at her bag and sighed, there wasn't enough room for anything else, the bag was stuffed completely.

"I wonder if Shippo is alive in this time, or if Sesshoumaru is still alive. He's still in debt to me for saving Rin in the Feudal Era." Thought Kagome with a small smile.

Flashback

Kagome was on her way to get water, when a scream erupted from the area, it sounded like it was a little girl. As Kagome ran to where she heard the scream a girl came running into the clearing with a demon chasing after her. The demon was considerably ugly, and looked like a cross between a slug and a frog.

Kagome notched an arrow at the demon, and it disintegrated on impact, and the girl looked at Kagome and ran up to her.

"Rin wants to thank you for saving Rin's life!" (I don't know how Rin talks but I think this sound cute! 0) Rin said enthusiastically to her savior.

"No problem, where do you live, I'll escort you," Said Kagome while smiling warmly at the young girl.

"Rin lives with Sesshoumaru-Sama! He takes good car of Rin. He should be here soon, Jaken probably told Seesshoumaru-Sama Rin escaped! Could you stay with Rin till Sesshoumaru-Sama gets here, please?" begged Rin with a pleading look.

Kagome considerably paled but still said, "I'll stay with you in tell he gets here then," Kagome explained remembered something.

"Rin are you hurt?" Asked Kagome while looking at Rin waiting for an answer.

"Yeah Rin has a hurting spot on Rin's back where the monster scratched Rin, see?" Rin said/asked while turning around and there were 4 small gashes on her back, but they weren't deep.

"Rin I'm going to bandage it, but you have to put your arms over your chest and take off the top of your Kimono, I'm going to bandage your wounds if that's alright." Explained Kagome with a worried look, it is sorta weird to bandage a person you barely know, but the wound could get infected.

"Ok, what is your name? Rin doesn't know it yet." Rin explained while scrunching up her nose. Rin put her arms over her chest after folding her kimono down so her back could be bandaged.

Kagome dug through her bag and pulled out a first aid kit and got out anti-infection spray.

"My name is Kagome. This will hurt a little, sorry, but it will help." Explained Kagome as she sprayed the wound with the anti-infection spray, Rin gave a small yelp but the stinking stopped soon after.

Kagome started to clean the wound with a small washcloth that was already damp. After the blood was gone Kagome started to bandage the wound, and after a few minutes Rin had her Kimono top back on and Kagome was teaching Rin how to make a flower basket since Rin already knew how to make a flower crown and bracelet. Rin caught on pretty quickly and after 20 minutes she was already on her second.

"Now Rin can put her flowers in a flower basket!" Rin explained enthusiastically with a big grin.

"Yep and there good for many other things if you make it really sturdy. You can also put some food in to have it later," Kagome said with a smile gracing her lips again.

"Really?" Asked Rin with a questionable look.

"Yes really, and if your good at making baskets, then you can probably make a bag like mine that can go around your shoulders." Kagome responded and showed Rin her bag.

"Ooh! Rin likes your bag! Do you think that Sesshoumaru-Sama will be here soon?" As if on queue Sesshoumaru came running in to the clearing and glared at Kagome. Kagome gulped but stayed her ground as east as she could. Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru, Lord of The Western lands, and she hugged his leg, and to her utmost surprise he patted her head.

"Rin, why are you hurt?" Asked Sesshoumaru with a emotionless voice.

"Kagome saved Rin from a demon I was running from, but it slashed me while I was running. Kagome bandaged Rin's wounds and Rin made a flower basket!" Explained the little girl by motioning to who/what she was talking about. Sesshoumaru did something unexpected, he bowed o Kagome!

"This Sesshoumaru, is in you debt," said Sesshoumaru with a flicker of happiness in his eyes.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama, can I give Rin one thing before I leave?" Asked Kagome, but Sesshoumaru just nodded

Kagome put down her pack and started digging through it, finally she pulled out two bracelets and gave one to Rin.

"Rin if you put this on, it will show red if you're in danger with Sesshoumaru-Sama not around. No offence Sesshoumaru, I just don't trust Jaken at all. It will glow light blue if you're safe, and it will glow yellow when with Sesshoumaru-Sama. Even if you don't know there is danger it will glow so you know and you can hide or run back to Sesshoumaru-Sama or Jaken. It will also glow green if someone is watching you, and that person is dangerous. There is something else about it though if you are attacked before you can hide, then it surrounds you in a barrier that will only let people/demons in, who you want in. Do you understand Rin?" Asked Kagome while holding out the bracelet for her to see.

"Oh! Rin would love it! When Jaken leaves Rin in the clearing Rin won't have to worry! Sesshoumaru-Sama, Is it ok?" Asked Rin glancing up at him with a pout. He never said anything, he just nodded at Rin.

"Ok then Rin! Let me tie it on and you can get going," Exclaimed Kagome with glee, as Rin stuck out her hand Kagome tied the bracelet. She smiled sincerely at Rin who started talking really fast.

"RinwanttothankKagomeRinissohappynowwhenJakenlosesRinRinwillknownothingwillattackherbecauseofthebraceletRinissohappythankyouKagome-chan!!!!!!" Exclaimed Rin with obvious delight, as she ran and hugged Kagome around the waist.(Rin said 'Rin want to thank Kagome, Rin is so happy, now when Jaken loses Rin, Rin will know nothing will attack her because of the bracelet! Rin is so happy! Thank you Kagome-Chan!)

End Flashback

"I guess I won't know if they're still alive in my time," Kagome whispered. There was one thing left in her room, memories, memories on the bad times she had bandaging all her wounds that her mother inflicted. Inuyasha. . . He always came through that window, barley ever through her door, but he was worse. He was worse than her mom in everyway. Putting on an act, an act that he loved you, and an act that broke her heart.

Kagome blinked as water formed in the corner of her eyes, she blinked getting rid of the salty water that almost made its way out.

"Mom I'm finished packing, when by chance am I going to leave to Aunt Atsuko's house? Asked Kagome when she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You are leaving at 9:50 tomorrow morning. No buts! Now go to your room and go to bed, or will I have to drag you there myself!" Scoffed Mrs. Higurashi, but inside she was smiling that evil smile, the one where something bad happens.

"No ma'am," whispered Kagome as she walked up stairs refusing to even look back at her so called mom, she knew there would be trouble soon enough. It wasn't even dark yet, how could she go to sleep?

Kagome's Pov

She has never sent me to bed this early, only if she had something up her sleeve! No! It could be the flame again! Every singly time she sends me up this early its for her to get ready for her plan! I don't want my hand burned again! Knowing this is probably the last wound she will inflict upon me. No! This means she will probably the bottom of my hand completely! Dang I wish I would know how to get out of this, and knowing her, she will make it hurt more! Oh no! The lemon extract she made, that's why she made it. . To use on me- Ouch!

I glared heatedly at the stairs that had made me fall, and even the stairs hate me! Now back to talking to myself. Crap! What will I do? Mom could bake the burn permanent!

-No she can't-

Who are you and why are you in my mind?

-My name is Midoroku-

MIDOROKU?!?!

-Yes it is, and feel free to ask questions Kagome-

What do you mean by she can't?

-Turn into your demon form when you have the wound, it will heal faster-

Why didn't I think of that?

-You just never thought of it -

Oh.

-But the problem is your mom will notice if your not hurt by the way you walk, so you have to wait in tell your at Yusuke's or else your mom will figure out about you being demon-

Ok, so I'll go to the park after packing my things and go into my demon form. Is that correct?

-Yes but you have to use your abilities as a Miko to scout out the area first since there could be demons in this time that we don't know about-

Ok I will do just that!

-By the way when you turn demon again you will learn your new abilities, you have always been demon, but it was hidden. Somehow with Inuyasha betraying you. . . You forced the spell of with out even knowing about doing so-

So this spell kept me from having my demon abilities and appearance?

-That is correct, the reason you will know your abilities is because I will send you images of how you do them and what they are, and they will stay in your mind in tell you memorize them-

Can you please tell me what type of demon I am?

-Yes you are a Fire Apparition and also a Dragon demon, but your body took on the shape of a Fire Apparition because it suited you better-

Thank you Midoroku I really appreciate this and all.

-Your welcome, bye now. I have to go-

Bye.

I looked around and saw that I had made it to my room and I was in bed staring at my clock, which I hadn't packed. It was 6:00 in the morning! Might as well get up now no point in going back to bed. I sighed as I walked over to my bag and pulled out a tight black shirt with a red rose in the dead center along with glitter all around the rose.

Should I where jeens or shorts, or a skirt? I'll go with the skirt. I picked up the clothes I wanted and headed to the bathroom, and I peaked through the crack of the door. There was one problem when I got there. It happened to be a very small problem. Not! It was my mom, she was there with her evil little smirk, and she looked to be devising a plan that involved hair spray. (think of the episode where Kagome used the hair spray on a little flame and it became more like a flamethrower. I do not want to write this part, but it's the only thing I could think of =.= ) Crap. I. Need. To. Get. Out. Of. Here.

"Kagome I know your there now come in here," Said mom while looking at me. I went up to my mom showing no signs of fear as she took out a cigarette lighter that she always used.(Not to smoke though) I knew what was coming.

"Now put out your left hand," I heard her say. I grinded my teeth but complied so I wouldn't get in trouble with her. I really want to kill her! But no, your not aloud to kill in this Era. Arg!

I watched hiding every ounce of fear as she lit the lighter and used the hairspray to make a flamethrower. One thought ran through my mind as I watched. 'This is gonna hurt'. She made it so the flame was on my hand. I caught myself before I winced. The pain was unbarable! It felt like a thousand needles prickling my skin. A second became a day. The pain dragged on for what felt like five days, but it was only five seconds.

My mom stopped spraying the flame but my hand kept on throbbing. It wouldn't go away, I heard my mom make out one word 'stay'. Once my mom was out of hearing range I quickly turned the sink on and ran water for a second before turning it off and drying my hands. Thump. Thump. Thump. My mom opened the door with lemon abstract in the other hand. Five words ran through my head 'This will be very painful'.

Normal Pov

Mrs. Higurashi took the lemon extract and filled half of the sink with it.

"Come here girl," Mrs. Higurashi barked at Kagome. (not like a dog...-.-)Kagome made her way to Mrs. Higurashi, and Mrs. Higurashe took Kagome's hand(the burned one) ,and put it in the sink filled with lemon abstract. Kagome held her breath, and you could see the pain in her eyes. Her eyes were filled with pain and anger. She wanted revenge, I mean who wouldn't want revenge after that.

"Now go to your room," demanded Mrs. Higurashi as she took Kagome's hand out of the lemon abstract.

Kagome headed to her room, complying with her mom, but she was happy. She had gotten through the pain, and now she won't have to be hurt any more.

"Well no that's that is over with I won't have to worry about getting hurt by her anymore," Thought Kagome with glee, "the best part is she has no clue that Yusuke is actually my favorite cousin!"

Once at her room Kagome got out her bandages and started to wrap a cloth around the burn so it wont be noticed.(Like the kind Hiei wares on the arm with his dragon in it) Time passed by quickly after the encouter with her mom, and it was finally time to go to Yusuke's house.

I hope you liked it! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho!

Please enjoy! - ! And have a happy Blorthhog! (I saw that on Teen Titans today!)

"In the car!" screeched Mrs. Higurashi at 9:55 in the morning. They would be there late, five minutes late. Kagome complied and entered the car, her mom was speeding, going 10 over the speed limit. After many twists and turns they reached Yusuke's house only a little late, but this made Kagome's mom late for work, so with out stalling Kagome got out of the car with her bag in her right had, while straining to lift it. Mrs. Higurashi sped of in a rush to work leaving Kagome at Yusuke's house with her bag in hand not even saying a last few words to her.

Kagome took notice of the house, it had a medium sized front yard and the house was a peach color.

Kagome's Pov

My breath got caught. I was finally rid of her! No more pain! No more wounds! No more Inuyasha, It was a-dream-come true.

Kagome felt a very powerful Aura from inside, three-demon auras. Two of them were hiding their power and the third probably didn't know how, there was also a fourth aura, but that person appeared to me a human with high spiritual power.

I went up to the door, and hesitated. What if Yusuke changed? What if Atsuko hates me? I pushed those thoughts to the back of my head and knocked on the door. About ten seconds later there was a woman at the door.

"Kagome?" She asked in a timid voice, well I know I got the right house.

"Hi Atsuko," I answered with a smile. Atsuko smiled back and put a finger to her lips.

"Yusuke doesn't know you're here or living here, I want it to be a surprise, but for that to happen you need to sneak by him and his friends up the stairs. You will be sleeping on the last door to the right, I'll take your things up." Atsuko said which surprised me to no end; usually she would have me see him right away.

"Ok, which one is Yusuke's room, I'll stay in there in tell he comes in, you could tell him he needs to clean his room or something!" I whispered making sure to be quiet.

"Alright, I'll do just that," Atsuko whispered back.

I went over behind the stairs, and I heard talking.

"So how will we find your cousin Yusuke, since you have no clue where she lives?" A male voice a little above a whisper.

"How would I know?" Asked another male voice.

"Fool you have no clue where to look and your wasting time," Yet another male voice said.

"Sorry Hiei, but where do we look? I mean I have no clue what her last name is, all I know is her first name is Kagome," Said the second male voice to Hiei.

"Well are mission is to protect her, since she has the Shikon-No-Tama, why don't we just look in a phone book? Asked a stupider male voice.

"Kuwabara we went over this, we can't look in there, and it would take three hours!" Said the second male voice.

I took this as my chance to slither up the stairs. As quietly as possible I walked up the stairs, and none of them seemed to notice me. I let out a sigh of relief and headed to Yusuke's room. When I got there I found that the walls were a light green, the bedspread a dark green. The ceiling was white, and he also had a white rug, and dark green curtains for the window.

The room was also a mess, X-box games littered the floor, and the bed covers where thrown carelessly to the ground, and clothes and schoolwork littered the ground.

Wow! Yusuke really needs to think about cleaning up this mess. I sat on a wooden chair and took the manual for Halo and started reading it, it's better than figuring out every blasted control on the controller. After a good minute I got bored of the manual and turned on the system, but first making sure the volume was all the way down, and I started to play the Silent Cartographer on easy. After I got through two minutes of the game I heard footsteps approaching the door. I went back to the game and kicked some Grunt butt.

I heard the door open followed by a lot of yelling.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM PLAYING MY GAME!?" Yelled who I assumed to be Yusuke. I gave a fake pout.

"You don't remember me Yusuke. . . I'm hurt," I whimpered in a fake hurt voice.

"Wait! KAGOME?!?!" Yelled Yusuke in a questionable voice I smiled at him and said, "Yup! Glad you remember me! What's up?" I asked with a wink and ran up to hug him.

"Not much new. What happened to your hand?" Asked Yusuke as he looked at the bandaging. I panicked, I didn't know what to say, so I settled with something simple, and part true.

"I burned myself. So Yusuke who were your friends down there? I saw them while sneaking up the stairs," I asked, I mean you would ask to if they were talking about you.

"Oh I'll introduce you to them, don't freak out, one might ask you out?" Yusuke said with a grin plastered on his face. I blinked, once, then twice before getting dragged down the stairs and in front of three males.

"Yo! Guys this is my cousin Kagome," Yusuke explained. All of them looked at Yusuke and he nodded for some reason.

First an ugly guy came forward, he was in a blue jumpsuit, and had orange hair in an Elvis style. He was ugly but it looked like he would risk everything for his friends and he took his hands in mine witch utterly confused me.

"I am Kuzuma Kuwabara! Will you go out with me?" Asked Kuwabara while drooling. I looked at him and smiled, "Kuwabara, no I wouldn't like to go out with you, now will you be so kind as to let go of my hands?" I asked, but on the inside I had an evil grin. I felt Kuwabara let go of my hands so I slapped him in the face.

Kuwabara's body went flying out the window and into the bush. (open window) That efficiently knocked him out. I looked around and found that the guys were staring at me like I was a god, well besides the one with spiky black hair that defied gravity, he just glanced at me and then stared out the other window again. (On a website there is the funniest picture of Hiei in an add. You know the manga set-ups, well Hiei was the person in front of the boxes, and he had his mouth open while pointing a finger to a can of hair-jell. He was saying 'Now You Can Have Hair Like Mine With Anti-Gravity Hair-Jell!' It was hilarious! Well...Anyway! Back to the fic!)

Yusuke's Pov

"I am Kuzuma Kuwabara! Will you go out with me?" I looked to Kagome to see what her answer to Kuwabaka. He was drooling over her yet she smiled and said to Kuwabara nicely, "Kuwabara, no I wouldn't like to go out with you, now will you be so kind as to let go of my hands?" She asked him. This is gonna be so sweet! I know that look from Keiko!

Kuwabara let go of her hands and slapped him hard enough to send him out the open window and knock him out! I stared at her as if she were my god. Finally someone had done that, instead of being polite.

Kurama's Pov

"I am Kuzuma Kuwabara! Will you go out with me?" I heard Kuwabara ask Kagome. I looked on curious to see what would happen, usually girls be polite while saying no.

"Kuwabara, no I wouldn't like to go out with you, now will you be so kind as to let go of my hands?" Said Kagome with a smile, and when he let go of her hands I was quite shocked and very glad that she slapped him so hard, that he flew out the window. I stared at her as if she were my god, I mean finally someone slapped him! He really needed it.

Hiei's Pov

"I am Kuzuma Kuwabara! Will you go out with me?" Kuwabaka asked Kagome. I growled under my breath, and I was shocked. I was mad at him for asking the Onna that! I looked at the Onna and found that her hand was bandaged, I wonder what happened. Grr, why would I be worried about her? She's a ningen!

"Kuwabara, no I wouldn't like to go out with you, now will you be so kind as to let go of my hands?" Asked Kagome with a smile, and Kuwabaka let go of her. To my surprise she slapped him so hard he flew out the window and was knocked out! I saw her start to look around, so I diverted my gaze out a different window, and glanced at her when she looked at me. For some reason I felt heat rising in my cheeks, that's never happened before (He's blushing! But barely...sigh I need a jawbreaker)

Kagome's Pov

"Ok who are your other friends Yusuke?" I asked Yusuke with a smile but deep down I felt sorry for Kuwabara, I was so used to slapping Miroku really hard... I hope he's alright. Now I need to get away from the house before anyone looks at my burn, they will know that it was no accident if they see it.

"Hello my name is Suuichi Minnamo, you may call me Kurama lady Kagome," (I know he wouldn't say that to Kagome, but other people have it is there crossover fics when Kurama calls Kagome 'Lady Kagome,' By the way I found a way to put Inuyasha and maybe Kikyo back into the story, but Kikyo will be nicer. Since Kikyo is dead, she can't really die... unless killed, so Kikyo fans will be welcome in that part!) I heard a guy with reddish pink hair say. I sighed, another person that calls me Lady Kagome, I wonder how I get into these messes. I looked in his eyed and found them a beautiful color of green,, they remind me of Shippo... He even has the long hair. He could be one of Shippo's desendence, he IS part fox. I noticed that he had on a blue shirt (like the style he wore at the Dark Tournament) it had a red flame crawling up the sides and he had on Blue pants. All in all he had a fan club.

"Hi, but can you call me Kagome, not lady Kagome please,' I said as politely as I could muster, hopefully it would work, it didn't with Miroku.

"Ok Kagome, this is Hiei, he isn't a talker," Kurama replied in a calm voice. I took that moment to nod and get a better look at Hiei. He was wearing puffyish pants that tightened at the ankles and instead of skin there were bandages, and his shoes were black. I found that he had ruby red eyes! They looked a lot like mine in my demon form! He could be the same type of demon as me! I've never seen a demon that has that type of energy and aura. I looked away and decided to finally ask Yusuke if I could go for a walk, and then I could heal my hand.

I felt a twinge of pain in my stomach from the wound inflicted the day before. I really need to get out more. I gained up enough courage and tried not to sound suspicious and said "Yusuke I'm going to go for a walk alone, I want to check this place out, and maybe go to the park."

Yusuke looked at me and nodded. "Ok but be careful," I heard Yusuke say as I bowed to them and walked out the door.

Normal Pov

With Yusuke

"Someone will have to follow her, there are many punks, and me and Kuwabara will make too much noise, and hide your aura, and scent, and energy signal, so other demons wont jump out at you and attack, any volunteers?" Asked Yusuke with a grin.

Kurama stepped up and said, "Hiei you will have to follow her, I have to go and talk to Koenma about what Lord Sesshoumaru said," Kurama explained with a small smile while looking at Hiei. Hiei in response frowned and a look that said, why do I have to do it? They can't make me. Kurama just smiled evilly (scary ) "You wouldn't want me to tell Koenma about that prank that you did, the one with the frogs and the chinchilla's....

"Hn..." Hiei glared harshly at Kurama before heading out the door and following Kagome.

'Yusuke before I go Lord Sesshoumaru might come and visit Kagome now and then for some reason," Stated Kurama before he left to his house.

"Ok Kurama," Replied Yusuke with a curious glint in his eyes. Yusuke shrugged and went upstairs and started to play Morowind with his ubber cheated level 1 character.

With Kagome

Kagome's Pov

Wind childishly played tag with each other and buisy people walking to work, but something wasn't right at all. There was someone or something fowel in the air, it was a familiar feeling like the one I felt while I was running from my problems... From Inuyasha...

I found the park, and deeper in there was a forest. It reminded me a lot of the Sengoku Jiada, with all the forests, animals, and smells. I walked along the trail for ten minutes in tell I stopped and said 'Become Demon'. About another ten minutes walking along the path I came to a small clearing, and sensed a familiar aura. A bad familiar aura, and it was right in the tree ahead of me. The figure jumped from the tree and it turned out to be, Inuyasha!

Please Review, sorry for taking so long to update....I will update sooner this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho! But I DO own a pen! - Muahahahahahah!!! Ok I have a new favorite line besides Hn from Hiei ok.... well more like a scene but whatever....

Boy: Did you just wake up evil or is it natural?

Girl: I just pretty much woke up evil.

Isn't that so cool, well anyway I'll start the story now **puts in a tape**. **Tape plays Barney**. Um oops wrong tape **places another tape in and it starts the Fic.**

Normal Pov

"Who are you demon!?" Yelled Inuyasha to Kagome, who was frozen in shock hatred, anger, and sadness. Kagome avoided his eyes and settled on staring at the tree next to his ear.

"You know your beautiful for a demon," Said Inuyasha while cupping Kagome's cheek. (The Upper cheek....-.-) Hiei was shocked from watching what went on below, first Kagome turns demon, and then a hanyou jumps down from the tree and asked her 'who are you demon' and then he complements her on being beautiful and touched her! Hiei growled low enough so no one could here from his spot in the tree, even thou he had no clue as to why he growled...

"Don't touch me," Kagome replied with every word dripping with venom. Kagome clenched her teeth and balled her fists at what he said.

"No," Inuyasha said flatly and brought his mouth to her ear. (I really, really, really Detest Inuyasha if you can't tell....)

Hiei almost jumped from the tree and punched him, Hiei was seething.

"What gives you the right to touch me, with what you have done you should have gone to a place five times worse than Hell, now if you will let go I will just walk away and you wont be eradicated by me shoving a stick down your thought," Kagome looked him in the eye, but he still didn't let go of her cheek. (Face cheek.... -.-)

"No you couldn't stop me, I'm the brother of Sesshoumaru, who is lord of Makai. You can't order me around." Inuyasha replied with a smirk. A loud BAM ran through the area, Inuyasha had a very red handprint on his face.

"Oh yes I can Inu-Trasha, where is Kikyo, she should still be alive. You don't even deserve to be Sesshoumaru's half brother Inuyasha. Why did you betray Kagome! She is my best friend, I will not sit around and watch.(it is Kagome but she is ling to get answers from Inuyasha.)

"Bitc! Never slap me again, I'm an A class demon, you can't stop me, and Kikyo was a whore, she left after she found I sent Kagome away. Well and Kagome was a Fucin whore, she was selfish and thought of her self, tell her that, she will go crying to her mommy wretch! You probably don't even Know Sesshoumaru!" Yelled Inuyasha.

Hiei still in the tree was looking on, while glaring at Inuyasha with hatred for what he said. Hiei forced himself not to move, but he was amazed at there conversation.

Kagome clenched her fists even tighter "Inuyasha selfish am I? Who was the one that had to skip school? Who was the one who had her friends think I'm almost dead!? Who was the one that you betrayed? Who was the one who had been loyal to you all the time? Who was the one that brought you ramen, and defeated Naraku? Who was the one that you ignored and went to Kikyo!? Who was the one you called selfish and a whore? I used to love you! And you used me as a punching bag! You insulted me! You betrayed me! Now you think you can just go waltzing up to me and cup my cheek saying I'm beautiful?! Well you got another thing coming. By the way, you don't compare to Sesshoumaru at all! I would know, I've talked to him when we were in your era before!" Yelled Kagome, and in the process scaring many birds. Kagome was mad, very mad, she had never been this mad in her whole life.

"Your not The Bitc! Your demon for one part, and your too short," Inuyasha smirked at the look on her face, thinking she was giving up and lying.

"Want proof! You want proof! You can't even recognize someone you betrayed? So you believe me here's proof bastar. Become human." Replied Kagome in an instant she was in her human form, and letting tears flow down her cheeks(face cheeks -.-)

"So you are her, well I can just take you now, and make you hate me even more, and sit doesn't work, so how can you protect yourself now?" Asked Inuysaha with a bad gleam in his eye.

Hiei noticed was he was going to do and appeared in front of Kagome, right when he was about to pounce. Inuyasha stopped and looked at Hiei. Hiei sniffed the air and detected confusion because of him being there, and relief, but also sadness. "So she's a Kroomie(sp: please tell me the spelling), why couldn't I sense it?" Thought Hiei.

"So looks like The Bitc replaced me already. She's no loyal alley, or strong! She hides behind other demons while they fight for her. Pathetic for you to fight her battles that she deserves to fight them herself for once," Inuyasha explained to Hiei, but the look on Hiei's face after that said say-one-more-word-and-you-die, he didn't by it.

"Thanks Hiei, but I would like to fight this battle alone. I need to prove I'm not weak," Kagome whispered to Hiei so only he could hear it. Hiei nodded and Hned while stepping aside and watched as the battle raged on. Inside he was rooting for Kagome but he wasn't sure she could win but something in him told him not to underestimate the onna.

"So your not gonna hide are yah?" Asked Inuyasha with a gleam of happiness and malice in his eyes. Kagome stepped forward with her miko power flailing around her, while putting a barrier around Hiei. Inuyasha had a shocked expression on his face, and by the looks of things he didn't know she could do that.

"So the Bitc has a few new tricks does she?" Asked Inuyasha with a smirk, as he looked at the approaching figure of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I'm not a Bitc, whore, selfish, weak, stupid, or a wretch. I have never liked those names, so why would I now. I am tiered of your horrendous ways of treating me, you insulted me and was thinking of forcing yourself on me. Kikyo left you and I left you because you betrayed both of us, she probably saw you with Kagura, I know you have also been seeing her. You are a selfish jerk, you betrayed Kagura didn't you? Well? I know you did, I saw you with Kagura once, and have you ever wonder what I do when you leave, I stay up, I get worried, and I go looking for you. So far you have been with three woman, and the one you treat badly is me, you put on an act just to try to be laid. You succeeded didn't you? With Kikyo and Kagura, now your going for me, well that wont happen, you will face my wrath today, and perish into dust, and I'll find Kikyo and have her absorb your soul. Bastard I hate you." Kagome Explained with a calm cold voice devoid of Happiness, cheerfulness, or any other happy emotion, it was the window, or door to how she felt about this whole deal.

"H-how d-did you know about me and Kagura I made sure you wouldn't find us?" Asked Inuyasha now going into anger.

"Simple, she almost called you Koi in the final battle against Naraku, I thought it was nothing but a mere crush on Kagura's side but I just figured it out, you did have sex and that's why she called you koi. You're a pathetic womanizer, you planted your seed in two people, and they could have a child, which would never know their father. Then you betrayed all three of us. I love you no more you are a piece of trash that fell in the sewer and was used as a towel for a fat mans butt, you will pay dearly. Now die Inuyasha." Kagome continued with a cold voice that made you feel like going to LIMBO and never coming back. And a glare that matched.

Hiei's eyes widened and he had his mouth open, he was shocked a what Kagome had said, and he was holding back his demon rage with every ounce of strength he had. That Bastar had hurt the onna, and for some reason he was at the brink of killing the half-breed. (someone's got a crush - Muahahahahaha)

Inuyasha pounced and Kagome sent a blast of Purifying energy at him, but he dodges and managed to slash Kagome's leg in the process, making it hard to walk. Kagome looked at him and fired another, right when he dodged she sent another to where he was, and it hit him. The energy wasn't enough to turn him do dust just make it so it would damage him a lot. Inuyasha opened a portal and jumped in before Kagome could get to the portal, and it closed.

Kagome looked at Hiei and said "I guess I have explaining to do huh?" Asked Kagome, in reply she got a 'Hn', and she took that as a yes.

"Can you walk?" Asked Hiei pointing his gaze to her injured leg. Kagome looked down and noticed the pain from the wound, she had been so caught up it didn't hurt. Kagome took a few steps and then fell, bracing herself for the impact.

It didn't come, so she looked up and saw she was in Hiei's arms and Hiei was staring at her with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Asked Kagome while looking away from Hiei.

"Hn," answered Hiei, while trying to get on her nerves.

"Humph what Kind of answer is Hn---," Kagome was cut off by Hiei putting her in his arms bridal style and running back to Yusuke's house. Kagome looked around and found that they were moving very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very fast. Everything was a blur, so like almost anyone she grabbed the nearest thing and hung on to it with dear life, but that thing just so happened to be Hiei's neck. Kagome blushed but kept holding on. I mean who would want to fall off of something moving very fast?

If you looked closely you could see a faint glimmer of red on the demons cheeks. ( Face cheeks.... --.--,)

Hiei's Pov

I looked at the onna and she said something along the lines of 'what type of answer is Hn' but I cut her off by picking her up in my arms bridal style, and took off running. I noticed When she looked around she had a scared look because everything was a blur to her, My heart stopped when she held onto my neck as if it were a lifeline. I looked down at her to see she was blushing, but continued to hold my neck as a lifeline.

She looks cute when she blushes, I looked at her and smiled mentally(Hiei talking to his subconscious Blah Subconscious talking to Hiei Blah

You know you like her

Hn, who are you

I'm you, the smarter part of you

Hn I don't like her

yeah you do, admit it

No I don't

Yes you do

No

Yes

No

Yes

No

Yes

No

Yes

No

Yes

No

Yes

No

No

Yes and that's final

As you wish Yes it is

Glad you see it my way—Wait a second! Arg!

I came back to his mind before I reached Yusuke's house. When I walked up to the open window and jump in. There in front of him was Sesshoumaru Lord of Makai, talking to Kurama about what they use to wash their hair and they were sipping tea calmly. Yusuke was trying to break-dance, and was failing miserably. Kuwabara was listening to a 'how do you do your times tables' also easting a pizza.

None of them noticed me, they were too busy so I put Kagome down on the couch and took out some medical tape from my pocked and some non-sting anti-infection cream from the table beside Kurama. I saw Kagome look at Sesshoumaru like he was a long lost friend.

"Excuse me....Guys....?" I heard Kagome say, and they all looked at her like they just noticed her and stopped what they were doing. I saw them look at me weirdly when I started to apply the Anti-Infection cream, to shut them up I gave them the Shut-up-or-your-death-will-come-sooner look.

"Hi Yusuke, Sesshoumaru, Kurama, Kuwabara, he he I guess you want me to explain huh?" Asked Kagome with a sweat-drop while rubbing the back of her head, and for some reason when Hiei finished she missed his warm touch.

"Cuz, why was Hiei bandaging your leg? How do you know Sesshoum- Lord Sesshoumaru?" Asked Yusuke with 'The Look'. Every else looked at her questionably except for me, since I saw what happened, and Sesshoumaru with his stoic mask on.

"Well first off I'm demon, all I have to do is say Become Demon and I'm in my demon form, before I tell you my story I want you to promise to tell me yours, and did my gift help Rin Sesshoumaru?" I heard Kagome ask with a small grin.

"Yes it did, after the final battle with Naraku, when Rin got away from Jaken, she was attacked by wolves, again." Stated Sesshoumaru, for once I had no clue what was going on.

End Chapter

I hope you liked it please review! -;

Someone asked what the link was to the funny6 picture I mentioned in the last chapter, it is at: 

This is another funny one: 


	7. AN Important

I'm sorry Authors Note!!!!

I lost track of days, and I still have to finish school homework, for school we have to read 7 books and I've only read 4 so I cannot review for a while!!! School starts on Tuesday, and if I haven't read 3 books by then.... I'm done for! I'm so sorry.... Well I got to read 3 books in two days... Cya!


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho... Ps: Coffee is good! I love online voice changers for X-box....

On with the Fanfiction!

Kagome's Pov

"Yes it did, after the final battle with Naraku, when Rin got away from Jaken, she was attacked by wolves, again," I heard Sesshoumaru state.

"Ok so it did help! That's good. So do you guys promise to tell me yours after I tell you mine?" I asked with a cheerful smile plastered on my face. In response I got a 'yeah sure' from Yusuke, a 'alright' from Kurama, a 'ok pretty lady' from Kuwabara, and a 'hn' from Hiei. Sesshoumaru (FLUFFY!) just nodded.

"Ok well it all started on my fifteenth birthday" started Kagome but was inturupted when the doorbell rang, Yusuke went to get it, and it it turned out to be four girls about my age. Kuwabara ran up to one of them with an aqua color hair and red eyed girl and emediatly started to talk about how much he missed her. Another girl had a long light brown hair and dark brown eyes. (what color are Shizuru's Eyes, and is that how you spell her name?) The next girl had brown eyes and short dark brown hair that almost reached her shoulders, and was in a blue school uniform.

"Hello there Koenma want me to ask if you found Kago-"I heard the last girl with blue hair and pink eyes stop, and look at me before turning to Yusuke, and when he nodded she waved at me. "Hi I'm Botan! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Right away I knew I would get along with Botan, she is just like me, well sorta.

"Hey I'm Shizuru, nice to meet you, by the way, I love the hair," I Hear Shizuru say so I whispered a thankyou with a small blush. I looked to my side and saw that Hiei was growling at Kuwabara. I wonder why, and then I noticed Kuwabara showing off to the girl with aqua color hair, and I felt something bubbling up inside me. I looked back from Hiei to the Aqua haired girl quite a few times in tell I found that they looked alike. The red eyes, the demon aura, and the height. They were brother and sister! I let out a breath I didn't know I had in my mouth and looked back at Shizuru.

"Hi I'm Keiko by the way and that is Yukina," The girl with Short brown hair replied. I know her from somewhere.... Oh well I looked to where she pointed and it was the girl with aqua colored hair. I was interrupted from my thoughts when Boton gasped and bowed to Sesshoumaru and started saying stuff along the lines of 'I'm sorry if they treated you badly, there not all bad at times, please forgive them if the were rude Lord Sesshoumaru.' Botan explained while bowing heavily.

"Lady Death, they weren't rude (how un Sesshoumaru **cough** fluffy cough like) now Kagome you may continue, there friends of your cousins." Replied Sesshoumaru with a small nod to Botan, and I sighed in relief I thought he would get annoyed with Botan. Wait did he just say Lady death.

"Hi Botan, Shizuru Keiko, and Yukina, thank you for the warm welcome. Ok as I began I was on my way to school when Souta told me that our cat Buyo went down in the well house, so me and my brother went to check it out, when I got there we found Buyo and I turned to Souta and gave him Buyo. That is when a centapead demon named Mistress Centepede pulled me into the well- (insert story including Inuyasha's betrail and Kikyo and Kagura.) and that's what happened... Any questions?" I asked, I was nervous, They were all silent and looking at each other, I know that Sesshoumaru believed it but I didn't know about the others.

"You mean all that happened!?" Asked Yusuke in a yell, "You could have died!" Yelled Yusuke with a ear splitting yell.

"Yeah you shouldn't of had to go through all of that!" Yelled Kuwabara with a determined look on his face.

"I'm sorry that happened Kagome," Kurama replied with a sad look.

"So that it what happened Kagome? I understand that is why you left, I want you to know that people will be after you, for your tears," replied Sesshoumaru with a small frown, and he walked out of the house, "I can't let you know my story yet Kagome."

Keiko, and Botan were in tears at what I said happened. Yukina had a weird look in her eye and slowly looked at Kagome.

"You deserve better," Yukina said slowly with a shaking voice, "You shouldn't of had to suffer that much." Tears made there way down Yukina's face and formed into gems falling to the ground. "I wish you never went through that, him betraying you, you have a good heart. There is something your not saying though, I can sense it." Yukina stuttered while going up to Kagome and hugging her. Everyone was shocked, they knew Yukina was kind hearted but not like this. I looked down at Yukina and tried my best to soothe the sobbing girl.

"Yukina its alright... You don't have to cry," I soothed Yukina while rubbing circles in her back (wanna know why im doing this? Because they will be best friends. -.-), "I'm used to it," I replied to Yukina, but emediatle covered my mouth with my hand. CRAP!! They could figure out what mom did to me... No.. Okay act.. Casual.

"What do you mean by 'I'm used to it?' Kagome," I heard Yusuke reply, ok I am defiantly screwed! I put on fake smile and hoped this would work. I looked around and saw everyone staring at me, I'm screwed.

"Nothing, I acidently said that," I replied a little to quickly for my likeing. Yukina looked up and into my eyes, I could see it, she knew I was telling a lie. I looked at Hiei and he knew also. I looked to Kurama, and it looked like he also knew it was a lie, same with Sesshoumaru, Boton, and Yusuke. I held back tears, if they knew about mother she would be dead. Not that I like her but she IS still my mother, I can't help but protect her. I let tears fall freely, I couldn't take it! It was too much! Inuyasha, Kikyo, me being demon, the necklace, mom, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Inuyasha again, Hiei again, then Sesshoumaru, Yukina, Boton, Shizuru, Keiko, me telling my story, and finally them figuring out there was something else going on! I CANT TAKE IT! I'M ONLY HUM-DEMON!

Everyone stopped looking at me like they wanted an answer. Now they looked worried at why I was crying, except for Sesshoumaru who had his normal emotionless mask on, besides a glint of worry in his eyes. I whispered sorry to Yukina and ran up to my room, not bothering with the voices I was hearing from the people at the bottom of the stairs. I Just couldn't take it.

Hiei's Pov

I watched her run up stairs, sadness seeped through her aura, plain and open. How could someone fell that much sadness, and anger? It doesn't make sence, She has to be hiding something very important for her to be this angry and sad.

A movement interrupted my thoughts, it was The Detective. I watched as everyone was silent, not daring to talk. The faint sound of sobs sang through my ears, they were Kagome's. What could have happened that's even worse that betrayle? Unless it was rape-No! I would have smelt it, she's still virgin. I clenched my fist, the detective was up the stairs already and about to open the door to her room.

The door opened and Yusuke stepped in and shut the door tightly behind him. Of course me being me I needed to see what they were saying, so I use my Jagon Eye to see through the wall. I was quite surprised to see the look on Kago-The Onna's face. It was like she lost her soul to the devil and had one day to live knowing that after that minute you would be in pain for eternity. I looked at Lord Sesshoumaru and saw him out of all people looking at his hands in his lap with a sad look on his face.... What shocked me most was that he also had fear hidden in the deepest depth of his eyes.

This was Lord Sesshoumaru, he has probably never been scared in his life. The Onna must be important to him to be scared. Scared of what could happen.

I went back to looking through the wall with my Jagon Eye, The Onna seemed to be in deep thought at not notice The Detective. All was quiet for one second, a burst of light erupted from Kagome's sobbing form after she told Yusuke something.

Yukina's Pov

Was it that painful, for her to run up to her room like that. She is a forbidden one, but surely she wasn't abused by other demons. She didn't tell us the whole story I guess something is bothering her. I wish I could help, but Yusuke has to comfort her. I sense it, He has to be the one to comfort her. I looked to Hiei, He seemed to be staring in one spot looking through the wall with his Jagon Eye. I looked to Kurama and found he was looking at nothing imputicular and seemed to be in deep thought.

Botan looked like she was hit with a bat, she was silently crying for Kagome. Keiko was looking at the way that Yusuke went with a saddened look on her face. Kuzuma was just sitting there while twitching his finger accasionaly, he's really sweet but I can't understand him a lot of the time.

A burst of light interrupted me from my thoughts, it came from Kagome's room! I looked around and saw that everyone saw it to. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, and when I saw Kagome, she was in clutching her sides in pain, and not emotional pain. I wonder what happened to her. Everone ran up the stairs or jumped over them. Hiei and Lord Sesshoumaru were the first ones in Kagome's room. Everyone had a questionable look on their face, including Lord Sesshoumaru and Hiei.

Kagome's Pov

I let that slip out! I can't believe it! That was so stupid of me. Now they want to know about what I'm used to, but I can't tell them, it will cause me pain if I do.

Flashback

A little Kagome was running around outside with her friend Amy, It was a year after her fathers death and her mom started abusing her a few months sooner.

"Amy I have something to tell you," Kagome said while doing patterns with her foot in the dirt.

Amy looked up at Kagome and smiled a wide toothy smile, 'What is it, Kagome?" Amy asked with curiosity showing through her eyes like an open book.

"Well you see my mom abus-," Kagome suddenly held her sides in pain like there was something inside her trying to burst out. A light burst from her bodry, and Kagome was lying on the ground and Amy was in shock, it looked like a shiver embedded itself into her spine, Amy was to scared to move.

"FREAK!" Yelled Amy as she suddenly got the curage to run away.

Kagome fainted from the pain.

Later that day

"Kagome I know what you did, you tried to tell our little secret didn't you?" Kagome's mother said calmly.

"Well if you do you will feel a substancial amount of pain, and your so called friends will run away saying freak because of the burst of light, its not part of the original spell. They do it because they will think of you as a freak because of the burst of light. Now if you ever tell someone again the spell will activate but the pain will be worse." Stated Kagome's mother with a bright smile.

"So it's a spell, I can't tell anyone now...." Thought Kagome with a disappointed look.

End Flashback

I heard the door open and I just turned my back to the person that was there.

"Kagome what are you used to. We can help you." A voice that was unmistakably Yusuke's.

"I can't tell you," I replied in tears, He couldn't know, It would be too painful.

Yusuke pulled me into a hug and after a while of convincing, he finally convinced me.

"Yusuke This will hurt me a lot, but I have no choice in telling you, My mother abuse-abus-ed me,"I replied as pain rose in my body. It felt like there was something bursting in my chest, or trying to come out, link in the 'Alien' movies. I clutched my stomach to try and sooth the pain. Yusuke started to become only a blurry image, There was also another person there, someone that I could only make out, was dressed in black. Everything was....Black...

Hello I'm sorry It wasn't that long, but with school and all I had a earlier bed time, and I Finished a book project that I had due and an essay due in a month, so I will have more time to update now since that is over with. Well anyway please review and sorry it took so long.


	9. Chapter 8 finally

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha! Sorry for taking so long to update, my computer is deleting all my chapters saved! I found a solution so that I can post but it took along time to update since I only had an hour a week to work on it, since I would have to go to the library and email the chapter to my self. I could only go once a week because my mom is buisy alot and I'm not old enough to drive. Please please please understand! I will make this chapter alot longer as an apology. Also when my computer started working again, I couldn't write for a while since my brother wanted to see what I wrote and I didn't want him to at all(I don't like people I know reading my stories....ummm)  
Thankyou to all my LOVELY reveiwers! I am also VERY sorry I havn't reveiwed!  
Sorry if there are many spelling errors....no spell check....  
AN! Alot of comfusing situations will unravel. The key to the spell, (why it didn't effect Kagome the time she told Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Maybe even a little romance....Chapter 8 (- finally!)  
"Kagome! Kagome! Wake up!" Yelled Yusuke as he shook Kagome's shoulders harshly. Kurama put a hand on Yusuke's shoulder and shook his head. Keiko looked horrified with the sight along with all the others. What could have happend? Why did it happen? What caused it? What happened? All these questions ran through there heads like a snake slithering through the sand on a warm day. All those thoughts ran throung everyoned heads except Sesshoumaru's.  
"I know what happened," Sesshoumaru clearly stated. Every one diverted there gaze to Sesshoumaru except Hiei who was staring intently at Kagome....  
his voice.  
"It is a rare spell." Gasps erupted from several people, "A very rare and powerful one, it can't kill someone, but it can tourture them with an unbarable pain. The spell prevents the person it was cast on from saying something the caster didn't want the receiver to say. Kagome was erupted with the light because she told the detective what she couldn't tell him, with knowing the consequences. She cant say it again or she could die..." Gasps erupted even more, and Hiei finally looked up at Sesshoumaru.  
"Can Yusuke tell us what it was? Or will the spell still effect her?" Hiei asked in an annoyed voice. Sesshoumaru looked at Hiei and spoke again, "If she managed to completely tell the detective what happened, then the spell won't effect her if he tells us, but only someone very powerful could manage to stay concious long enough to tell someone.  
"Wait! Kagome did get to tell me, she said her mom abused her...." Yusuke's fists clenched, and his knuckles turned a ghostly pale white. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction of an inch.  
"Her mother must have been weak at the time then," Sesshoumaru replied in his emotionless mask. Kurama looked took a look at Kagome and then to Sesshoumaru, "Is there a way to get rid of the spell?"(Then time she told Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, her mother was drained of power so the spell never took effect.)  
"Yes there is. Kagome would have to kill her mother," Sesshoumaru explained as he looked intently at Kurama.  
"So what your saying is, she has been acting happy, but shes not, and she has to kill her mom to get rid of a spell?" Asked Kuwabara (I keep on typing Kuwabra.....lol cough by the way...only non family members think Kagome's dad left her mom, but knowone knows besides Buyo, Kagome, and Mrs. Higurashi....well anyway, back on with the story.  
"Yes. But Lord Sesshoumaru, can we help her kill her mom?" Asked Kurama with a doubtful look.  
"If you helped her the spell would still be in progress." Sesshoumaru replied to Kurama.  
"Now Koorime, watch Kagome, warn them if her condition changes," Sesshoumaru orderd as everyone followed him into the living room.  
Hiei's Pov   
"Now Koorime, watch Kagome, warn them if her condition changes," Sesshoumaru ordered as everyone followed him into the living room. I growled at the mention of Koorime, I am the forbidden child, just like a hanyou but worse.  
A hand interupted me from my thought, I looked down only to find that Kagome's hand had moved in her sleep and was now on my leg... I looked at her sleeping form again, her hair pooled out around her in a mist of black and red hair fighting for domonence. The other hand clutched the blanket tightly with all of her might. The blankets swam in the gentle glow of the sun. I felt heat rising up into mu cheeks, but I pushed it down and continued to observe her, she looked like she was in pain, having a nightmare of some sort. I quickly slipped the covering on my forhead and peared into her mind.

"NO!! YOU BASTAR!" A voice yelled as I started to make out the dark silhouettes that made its way to my vision. One looked like the Hanyou, and a Small Kitsune cub in his hand with his claws to its neck. The other figure I couldn't make out, but there were the bodies of five people dead on the ground. One an old woman, another a monk, the woman next to it looked to be a demon slayer, the other a preistess, and the last one a wind demon. The voice sounded familiar, so I took a few steps closer(hes in the dream) the figure was Kagome!   
"Bitc! What are you going to do now, theres no one to protect you now wrech! Except for little Shippou, your annoying adopted son. To bad your powers wont work! Boo Hoo! Baby gonna cry now? Wah wah wah! Hahahahaha! Weakling! You are nothing compaired to me, or even the lowest class demon!" The Hanyou yelled at Kagome as he threw the kitsune efficiently killing him, I couldn't take it any more, I unsheathed my sword and cleaved his head right off.   
Kagome fell to the ground and cried her eyes out, my heart fell, how could someone do such a thing? I did the one thing I never thought I would do, I embraced her in a soothing hug as cold stones fell on my shoulder to the ground below.

Kagome's Pov (dream)

"NO!! YOU BASTAR!" I yelled, of course I would, my friends are lying there dead! He caused it! And now Shippou is in his grimey hands probably hoping for a short death or for me to save him. My powers drained, I can't save him... Shippou I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you with him. The next thing he said made my blood boil to the equivelent heat of the hottest depths of Hell. I clenched my fists at what he said but didn't cry. He stabbed my already broken heart with words I've heard all through our journy to collect shards.  
"Bitc! What are you going to do now, theres no one to protect you now wrech! Except for little Shippou, your annoying adopted son. To bad your powers wont work! Boo Hoo! Baby gonna cry now? Wah wah wah! Hahahahaha! Weakling! You are nothing compaired to me, or even the lowest class demon!" The words Inuyasha yelled would have sent me home, crying a mere year ago. I'm used to harassing now, but they still stabbed my heart with a sharp knife. I looked down as to fight back my tears, it was useless though, an orange blur flew by in the corner of my eye, I looked back and saw Shippou and smelled death comming from him.  
Another thump sounded but this time it wasn't Shippou, it was something else, but what could have happened? I timitly looked up and saw Inuyasha's head lying on the ground, it had been cleaved off. My guard broke, and I calapsed to the ground in a heart wrenching sob. They were dead. What surprised me was when arms encircled me in a warm embrace, I didn't bother to look up though, all I could see was a the black cape of my savior, the killer of 'Inuyasha'. The clattering of stone went through my ears, but I couldn't hear it.  
I was about to look up and see who my savior was, as I turned my face uponly to wake up(obvious huh?). I was in bed(sorry if I forgot to say that they put Kagome in a bed.. ;) and Hiei was near my bed but in place of the cloth over his forehead was a third eye! Oh MY GOD THAT IS AWSOME!!!! But Hiei looked to be sleeping, but the third eye was open, whats with that. I pulled the covers down to my toes and gentely got out of bed. I tiptoed over to Hiei and got a better look at the eye, it wasn't like his red eyes, it was blue and a different size, but it looked cool. I had the sudden urge to poke it, but that would wake Hiei, so I settled with staring at it.  
I wish I had an eye like that! No fair! All the hot guys get the good stuff. Like the hair, the bodies, (lol this is sort Ooc....but my bro made me put this in)the looks, and the speed. Oh wait! They get thge good eye color- hey wait, I have good hair and an awsome eye color now.....not to mention the hair...umm oops... I blushed at my own stupidity. I sighed and was in mid turn when I heard a voice, "You shouldn't stare at someone when they're trying to sleep." Only one person in the room could have said that.  
I looked back only to see Hiei had the cloth on his forhead back on, and was wide awake.  
"I-i'm sorry, I w-was just l-looking at your e-eye," I stuttered, I mean how would you feel if you were staring at them and they knew!  
"So your discusted by it?" Hiei stated more than asked.(she can't here it but its his thought...) "So another person discusted by it, damn..." Thought Hiei, He seemed a little dissapointed...  
"Actually, no. I find it Completely Awsome! It is so cool! Why would I be discusted by it?" I asked, I mean who wouldn't want a third eye, or to see one!? I mean who!? I looked in Hiei's eyes and he seemed to like what I said, hn I wonder why......

"Hn," I heard Hiei say and look away from me.

I looked at him waiting for him to tell me what we do now....BUT HE WOULDN'T!!! Grrrr.... I glared at him and he still didn't get the message.

"If your done staring at me why don't we go down stairs," I heard Hiei state with a small smirk.

"Hmph," I replied while turning my head to hide the blush that had crept onto my face. I was about to exit the room when all of the sudden I felt a pain in my head and I blacked out, my lat vision was a blue figure.

Hiei's Pov

How could the baka be so stupid! He opens the door and knocks her out, again! That Stupid monkey!

"Stupid monkey," I mumbled to him under his breath. Kuwabaka, (sorry Kuwabara fans)didn't seem to notice, and he looked around worriedly.

"Shrimp when she wakes up tell her that Lord Sesshoumaru isn't here, and neither are the others, they have a very important mission and Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to stay here and watch Kagome! Also the mission might take a day and Yusuke's mom is out drunk and wont be back for a long time.... Ok?!" Kuwabaka said as fast as he could, which wasn't fast at all, so I just nodded and sent him a telepathic message to never call me shrimp, with a bunch of ways to torture him. He ran out the door and into a small portal that looked like it was about to close.

I sighed mentaly and picked up Kagome and put her on the bed, again. I let go of her and was pulling back when I noticed she had a deathgrip on my cape!

"Grrr...." I growled and tried to pry her off, but her grip was strangely too strong. Instead of trying again I just layed down next to her, as my cheeks (face cheeks) heated up, I tried to force it down as best I could but it didn't exactly work out as I had planned. A soft pressure interruted me from my thoughs, her head was using my shoulder as a pillow! I'm going soft.... Slowly I my eyes closed and I was in my own world.

Kagome's Pov

I looked around myself, I was in a black room with endless space. The scenary changes to sky I and I was falling.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screeched as loud as I could, I was falling fast, but something grabbed me in bridal style, all I could make out was a black figure. The only problem was that now the clouds were wizzing by even faster! I grabbed onto the black thing for dear life. Below me the scenary changed again, it was a forest, similar to the Feudal Era. I moved turned my head to look at the black thing and it was......Hiei! Heat rose in my cheeks(face) and I figured this could only be a dream. I moved my head so it was resting on his shoulder in a more comfterbal position.

Hiei faded a way and the scene shifted. A little girl and her mom are playing in the park with a ball. The mother would roll the ball and the little girl would try to throw it back. The little girl was familiar. She had mignight black hair in a red bow with a pink and blue outfit on. Then it hit me! That WAS me! This was before my father died, when I was happy! Something was wrong though, this isn't right. The scene went dark folowed my screaming of pain, that was me! There was a laugh, a very harsh laugh of a woman. Blue sparks shot out of no where and covered a figure that looked like me a little older than before sleeping, the light faded and all was dark again. My vision was catapulted with light all of the sudden, and a picture of me when I was a little older was plastered in my vision.

I was hiding in a tree trying to get away from my mother, I remember that, I went missing for five days intell the mom found me and I was severely punished. Something caught my eye, behind me was a demon with glowing red eyes that glowed with hatred, staring at the other me. The demon had short black hair with blue and red tips at the end, all dressed in green.(weird fasion....but oh well) The demon all of the sudden vanished. About a few second later mom came and started yelling at me. What could that mean?

I was ebruptly pulled from my dream from a cold wind, and smowly I opened my eyes. In my hand I felt a warm material, and I ooked to my hand and saw a black peice of familiar cloak in my hand. I looked to the side more and saw a familiar face. Hiei was right there next to me, and I completely froze. Carefuly I tried to get up, but something was holding my down that I just notced. Hiei's arm was around my waist, with no intention of letting go. I carefuly tried to pry it off but with a very big heat in my cheeks (face cheeks) and my shaking hand I don't think that it will happen any time soon.

Finally I gave up and slowly I lay back down and comtemplate what to do. I could wake him, or I could also get someone to help me. Maybe I could try again or something. I decided to go with waking him up. I sat up as best as I could and looked at him. How could I just wake him up, he looks peaceful. more peaceful than he was before. Damn, how do I do this, I don't want to wake him up but I also do. A pain reached my waist and I looked and saw his claws digging in to my waist.Ok now I need to wake him up. I lifted my head off of his shoulder and was about to shake his shoulder but he caught my had with his free hand that was lying to the side. Oh great, I looked at him only to find him STILL asleep! Grrr! I managed to pry my hand out of his grip and try again.

This time I tried to shake his other shoulder but he gragged my wrist AGAIN!!!!!! OK Now I'm MAD!

"HIEI WAKE UP!" I yelled as loud as I could withought hurting his demon ears and mine. Luckily he jerked wake, but the bad part is he took me with him. He looked at me and a small amout of red made its way to his cheeks(face).

"Hn," He said, and in a flash he let go of me and was at the door.

Normal Pov

"The others arn't here, there on a mission, and the detectives mom is as humans call drunk. now for some sweet snow(Is Kag in her demon form? If she isn't than she is now.)" Hiei said while mumbling the last part to himself but Kagome seemed to pick it up with her newly accuiered sences.

"Sweetsnow? Whats that?" Asked Kagome with a red questionmark above her head. Hiei almost lost his composier and explained. "It is mine! You cannot have it!" Hiei's image blurred Kagome spread out her sences and found him in the kitchen.

"You are so gonna get it! No explanation for how I woke up," thought Kagome with an evil smirk. When she got down to the kitchen she saw a halarious sight. There were 4 boxes of ice cream empty and Hiei had a spoon and was scooping humungous scoops of it in his mouth at once while sitting on the counter top with a chibi face on. Hiei looked up at Kagome and groled and turnd the way while continuing to eat.

Kagome sighed as she remembered that she was that waywith oden, and smiled warmly. "Maybe they have oden!" thought Kagome as she began to search the selves ignoring Hiei's growls of 'touch my sweetsnow and die' look

"She had better not touch MY sweetsnow, if she does, she is a dead demon!" Thought Hiei with a glare.

Kagome had looked through all the cabinets and drores and found none. She looked in them all except for three. The one behind Hiei and the ones to the left and right of him. The problem was he wouldn't let her near HIS sweetsnow.

Hiei growled yet again as Kagome came closer to him and slowly made her way to the cabinet on the right. So far so good. When Kagome opened it she found no oden, so she went to the one on the left. She carefully kept as much distance from Hiei as possibal, and made her way to te one on the left. Hiei glared as she opened the cabinet, but there was no oden still. Kagome glared at Hiei, "Move to the right a little, I need to look in the cabinet." Kagome stated calmly.

Hiei glared, "No," was his simple reply. Kagome's eyes started to turn into a fire shape and flames from Hell erupted behind her.

"NOW!" Yelled Kagome making sure to hurt his ears. In a second Kagome was up against the wall with a katanna to her neck. Kagome pushed down a blush at the closeness of there faces but still remained angry as a bull in a red room.

I should kill her!

no

Who are you?

forget me already? I'm your subconsious!

Not you again

Would you kill the person you love?

Grrr....she interupted me from my sweetsnow!

So what! Get your obsession under controll

Let me guess you want me to say 'I love her' well I'll save you and me the trouble/frustration, I love her, happy?

Who said I would do that, but oh well, I'm leaving

GRRR!!!!!!

Hiei settled with giving her a scare. He brought his mouth to her ear and left it there for a while before he spoke. "Don't order me around,"

"Oh my god!" Kagome thought as he pushed his lips onto hers is a short but sweet kiss. A second after he did that, he was gone, leaving Kagome red as a tomato.

(with Hiei)

"I can't beleive I did that, I'm the forbidden child, nobody would want me. Also I did it to an innocent teenager/demon, oh hell!" Hiei thought as he sat in the tree outside of Kagome's new room.

(with Kagome)

Kagome's pov

"Oh my god!! He kissed me.... He Kissed me!?" I wispered to myself as I touched my lips with my fingers." I sat there for at least a minute in shock before I regained my self and went into my room to get some rest.

Sorry if it was bad....I'm not good at writing romance parts....;

Sorry for spelling errors...

Thankyou for reading, and please reveiw!


End file.
